He Won't Say He's in Love
by xhelloxbeautifullx
Summary: Dahlia Yume lived in hell for most her life. She finally escapes her prison, and fell into the hands of Trafalgar Law and the Heart Pirates. Events cause a lot of twists and turns to make Law turn inside out. What will happen to the usually calm, collected captain? Read to find out and ignore the horrible summary.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of the characters associated with it. They all belong to the amazing Oda-sensei.**_

_**Pairings: Law x OC &amp; Penguin x Shachi**_

_**Warning: smut, yaoi, traumatic flashbacks, slight angst, and self-harm**_

_**Summary: Dahlia Yume had a horrible life. She finally escaped the hell she was living in, and fell into the hands of Trafalgar Law and the Heart Pirates. Unexpected events will twist and turn the Heart Pirates' captain inside out. Is it love at first sight or a disaster waiting to happen? (Inspired by the song from the Disney movie Hercules- I Won't Say I'm In Love)**_

Prologue

Dahlia Yume is one of the most successful assassins known across both the Grand Line and the New World. She is also the only person in existence to have an artificial devil's fruit ability. The fruit was a result of an experiment performed by Dr. Vegapunk, and Yume was forced to be a guinea pig for this experiment. The name of the artificial devil's fruit was the Mizu Mizu no mi. It gave her the ability to become and manipulate the element of water. Dr. Vegapunk's creation had turned an innocent girl into the most lethal person in the world.

Yume was only eight years old when she had been abducted, forced into slavery, and forced to be a test subject for science. Her porcelain skin wasn't too dark or light, but it had many scars on it. The biggest scar on the assassin was the one going down her spine. It began from the center of her shoulder blades and ended right above the dimples at the bottom of her spine.

Every scar was originally a deep gash caused by her captor, who made her life a living hell from the moment he stole her until her eighteenth birthday. Yume's birthday is on July 2nd, and every year she is getting closer to taking her own life. Ten years of her life were taken away by the monster who kidnapped her. This man was feared by most, but was loved by others. Despite his popularity, Yume only knew him as a monster.

July 2nd. The day when Dahlia Yume's life was presumed over, but it was also the day for the young woman to escape her prison.

The moonlight shines through the window into the room that Yume is in. She is currently handcuffed on the bed of her captor. Next to her is the beast himself, and she had to stop herself from strangling the bastard right then and there. The assassin had been planning her escape for the past three years, and today is the day to execute it.

Yume quietly slips out of the massive bed without waking the sleeping man, and sneaks the key to her cuffs out of his secret drawer, under the bed. In an instant, the restraints are off and before her captor can take another breath...she is gone. Out the window, through the massive garden, and through the sleeping town that is resting at the bottom of a massive hill from his home.

The assassin tries to hide in the shadows as no one is allowed outside after 10:00pm. She uses her ability to slip into the sewers, rushing out of the smelly pipes and straight into the ocean. By the time anyone notices she is gone, Yume has resurfaced on Grove 42 of Sabaody Archipelago. She is starving and fatigued beyond belief, but she manages to move herself a couple of steps before collapsing in front of the infamous yellow submarine.

Before losing consciousness, Yume hears a faint masculine voice calling out to her: "Oi! Are you alright? I'm going to help you. I'm a doctor."

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

The sounds from the heart monitor are the only signs that Yume is still alive. She slowly opens her bright purple eyes to see a tall man in a lab coat. He has navy blue hair, golden yellow eyes, and numerous tattoos that are obviously hidden.

"Ah, you're awake. Do you feel any dizziness or nausea?" Her mysterious savior/doctor asks, grabbing a small flashlight and waving it in front of her eyes to check her sight. "I had to give you an IV since it looked like you haven't eaten properly in months, possibly years. You were also dehydrated, but I couldn't give you any water until you're awake."

"Uh...w-who are you?" Yume spoke softly, her voice raspy from her dehydration.

The doctor chuckles a bit and sits on a stool next to the infirmary bed the assassin is currently occupying.

"Trafalgar Law. I'm the captain of the Heart Pirates and of the submarine you're in," His eyes lingered longer than necessary on the woman's perfect figure despite the lack of nutrition. "What's your name?"

"Yume...Dahlia Yume," She replies softly and fails to hide the light tint of pink across her cheeks. "Can I have some water?"

Law nods before standing up, leaving the room only to return with a bottle of water. He didn't expect Yume to open the bottle and absorb the water through her fingertip.

_How in the world did she do that? I've never heard of a water based devil's fruit before._

The captain tilts his head and studies the woman, intrigued as to how that little bit of water seemed make her look healthier. He takes the opportunity to look closely at her features; despite her short height, Yume has the body of a goddess, luscious curly black hair that fall down to her shoulders, big purple eyes that shine brightly, large breasts, perfectly round buttocks followed by the most gorgeous set of legs the doctor had ever laid eyes on.

Law is speechless by her radiance which has never happened to him since he's never been attracted to women before. However, Yume is different; she catches his full undivided attention without even trying.

"Yume was it? Are you the assassin known as the Water Demon?"

"Yeah I am...not like I wanted to be," Yume sighs, looking up to the swordsman. "Why do you want to know?"

"Would you like to join my pirate crew?"

The assassin is frozen in place by that question. She had been waiting for that question since she's been forced to assassinate numerous people. Yume nods, and Law grins widely at her answer, offering his hand to her so he can help her up.

"Wonderful." The swordsman says softly with a slight smirk.

"Really?" Yume asks shyly as she gently takes his hand, and slowly stands up, "Why say that?"

"You're the first woman I've asked to join, and you're incredibly strong. I like that."

The assassin remains silent hearing this and can't hide her blushing face.

_Jeez...why did he have to be so attractive?! Ugh! I didn't plan on falling for anyone..._

Her thoughts are interrupted by the sound of Law's voice.

"Oi. Did you hear me?"

"No, I'm sorry. I kinda zoned out..."

"I said since there isn't any more room in the crew's dormitory, you'll have to stay with me in my bed...it's big so we'll both fit."

_D-Did I hear him correctly?!_

Yume just nods as her face turns bright red; mostly with embarrassment, but other than that...the thought of being in in the same bed as the man who just saved her life is making her nervous.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Heart Pirates

_I'm glad I'm part of a crew, but I'm not too sure I can trust anyone right away...especially after- no...no! I won't think about it anymore!_

Yume snaps herself out of her inner turmoil as she follows Law out of the massive infirmary and into his bedroom, which is big enough for two people. The room isn't as dark as the assassin thought; the walls are white with black spots on them that match his fluffy white hat, the blankets on the bed are black and yellow like the yellow hoodie the captain wears, and the floor is a simple grey tile.

"This is officially our room," Law grins as he speaks. "I'll get you some new clothes and whatever else you're going to need."

"Right...um...thanks for letting me stay in here with you." Yume blushes slightly and walks around the room slowly.

The swordsman leans against the wall to watch his newest crew member. He is in a small trance just from watching her hips sway when she walks, only to get disturbed by Bepo.

"Captain, are we still going onto the-" The large polar bear freezes mid-sentence at the sight of Yume. "Who is that?"

Before Law can reply, both Penguin and Shachi gasp dramatically simultaneously.

"There's a woman in the submarine?!"

The swordsman just sighs and nods, confirming the existence of a woman. He decides to explain the situation to them later since they're too busy drooling over the beauty along with the remainder of the crew.

_Jeez...they act like they've never seen a woman before..._

Yume notices the eyes following her every move and blushes brightly, taking a seat on the comfy bed she's going to be sleeping in from now on.

"Um...hello everyone...I'm Yume..."

"Yume~ What a beautiful woman~" The crew swoons over the viewed angel.

Law rolls his eyes and gently shoves the crew out of the bedroom, shutting the door afterwards. "I'm sorry about them. I usually don't have women around."

The assassin just nods and lays back to look at the ceiling, falling asleep instantly. It's obvious she hasn't slept in a long period of time. The swordsman sighs softly and lays next to her, studying the troubled look on her face. Something is definitely wrong, but it won't be easy getting Yume to open up to him or anyone else in that matter. Law can't help but feel the need to protect this woman despite not knowing anything about her except her name. This only makes him want to know her more, as well as to see what's troubling the beauty that fell into his care.

_**"I thought I told you to be a good girl, Yume."**_

_**"I-I'm sorry...I won't run away again...I p-promise..." **_

_**"You better, but you're still going to get punished." **_

_**He grabbed the young girl by her short black curly hair, dragging her into a dark room with the usual punishment cage. He beat her until dusk before tossing her into the cage, and locking it tight. She was helpless especially since she was only a tender age of nine. **_

_**He kept her locked away for three weeks, only giving her water and scraps of bread to eat. The day she was released, he raped her anally for the first time.**_

Yume tosses and turns all night, clinging onto the sleeping figure next to her. She reddens when she sees a long tattooed arm draped over her body. The assassin quietly slips out of bed and rushes into the bathroom.

_I promised myself I wouldn't do this again...but I've broken that promise twice already..._

Yume quickly looks through the bathroom, tossing and scattering things across the room. She finally finds what she's looking for, a pair of scissors.

_Finally...the pain will make me forget..._

She takes the blade of the scissors and presses it against her thigh, slicing her skin and drawing blood. The only sounds Yume makes are sounds of painful relief. The blood drips onto the floor from the metal like raindrops dripping from the gutters onto the ground. Tears begin to fall as the assassin makes another cut on her thigh. Her thick red blood begins to drip down her thighs, and gets into the bathtub. Yume turns on the cold water to numb herself as she washes away the red fluid that makes up her entire being.

Shachi hears the sounds coming from the bathroom, quietly waking his lover.

"Penguin...Penguin wake up..."

Penguin slowly opens his amethyst eyes that are usually hidden under his oversized hat along with his short silver hair. "Hmm? Shachi what is it?"

"Someone is crying in the bathroom..." The redhead explains and sits up, rubbing his emerald eyes that are usually hidden behind sunglasses. "Can you go see who it is?"

"Yeah, I'll go..." Penguin yawns softly before getting out of bed. He makes his way towards the bathroom, eyes widening at the sight of blood mixed with water running from underneath the door. "Shachi! Wake up Captain now!"

Shachi nods and rushes to wake up the sleeping Law, dragging him into the bathroom where they find Yume sitting in the bathtub filled with her blood and water. The assassin shuts her eyes and slides underneath the mixture. The captain's eyes widen as he pulls her out of the tub, doing his best to wake her up even if it's long enough to get her into the infirmary.

"Yume...wake up!"


	3. Chapter 2

_"Yume...please...wake up..."_

The beeping sounds of the heart-rate monitor chimes to the sound of Yume's heartbeat. She's been unconscious for most of the day; her meals went through an IV. When the assassin opens her eyes, she didn't expect to see Law asleep on the side of the bed. He's sitting on a chair, leaning his head and elbows next to her thighs.

_Oh no...he saw them..._

Yume turns to look at the sleeping doctor and gently runs her fingers through his soft dark blue hair. "Thank you for saving me..."

"You don't have to thank me...just don't do it again," Law's sleepy voice shocks the woman, but she keeps her composure. "Why did you even do that in the first place?"

Yume remains silent for a while before staring at the hand on her bandaged thighs. She looks at the scars on her wrists then the one on her stomach, and sighs softly into her small hands.

_He should have let me die...I don't deserve to live..._

Law sits up and gently holds both of her hands between his larger ones, kissing them tenderly. "Whatever is on your mind that's causing you to harm yourself, you can tell me. I want to help you get through it."

_***Slap!* **_

_**"How many times have I told you not to harm yourself?! If you're weak, you can't train. If you can't train, you can't get stronger. And if you don't get stronger, you already know the punishment." He scolded Yume after he caught her burning herself with a bobby pin.**_

_**"I-I'm sorry..." The assassin barely managed to say after the painful slap across the cheek.**_

_**"If I catch you or hear that you've done it again Yume, your punishment will be far more severe," He threatened and made her to clean up the bloody mess she made trying to end her life to escape the hell she was dragged into. "You're never going to amount to anything. You're pathetic, and you should be thanking me for training you to be an assassin. You're a nobody, and people like you need me to make them a somebody."**_

"I-I'm a nobody...nobodies never achieve..." Yume mumbles before forgetting the doctor is in the room, and grabbing a nearby scalpel.

She starts crying hysterically and attempts to rid herself of her life when she's stopped by Law.

"Please don't...you're far from a nobody. You've already achieved so much, Yume. You're amazing...just troubled. Please just stop hurting yourself."

_How can he think of me as a somebody? I'm a nobody...I'm just an empty shell..._

Once again, the assassin finds herself in the infirmary of the Heart Pirates' submarine. Law is by her side as well like last night, and to be honest she's happy he's there. Despite her not being used to someone caring so much about her, Yume finds herself falling madly in love with the swordsman.

Yes, he's considered cold-hearted and ruthless but when it comes to her, he's at sweet as can be.

_I think he's in love with me...but there's no way in hell that could be true. Until he confesses, I won't say how I feel about him._

The remainder of her thoughts are cut off by the sounds of cries of ecstasy. Her cheeks redden brightly as the sounds of a mattress creaking as well as the orgasmic screams that sound a lot like Shachi. _How embarrassing...can't they keep it down?_

Yume quietly slips out of the infirmary bed to gently bring the sleeping captain to his- now their- bed. She carefully lays him down before starting to tuck him in when he pulls her into bed with him.

"Stay with me..." Law yawns softly and holds the beauty in his arms lovingly.

She knows she can't deny him that so the assassin gets comfy in his arms, holding him close as if afraid to let him go. _It'd be easier to open up if you knew what he did to me.._.


	4. Chapter 3

The infamous Straw-Hats weren't the only crew to get separated during the attack of the Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma. The Heart Pirates had also gotten separated, just not the entire crew. The difference was that Law went off on his own to become a Shichibukai, Yume went to her step-father, Dracule Mihawk, and the remainder of the Heart Pirates went to Zou to meet up with the two of them again.

On the island of Punk Hazard, the Heart Pirates' captain isn't alone. Law has Yume with him; she left before Zoro did to find her captain.

The icy half of the island isn't very compatible with the assassin, in fact the entire island is torture for her. Despite switching from being severely ill to paralyzed from the heat, Yume is using her suffering to drown out her thoughts.

_At least here he'll be too busy to worry about me...I don't want him to see me like this..._The assassin thinks to herself as she slips through the insulated laboratory of the mad scientist Caesar Clown, searching for something to permanently make her suffering disappear.

_Here it is..._

Yume grabs the sharpest knife on the large white table. She grips it tight enough for her knuckles to turn white; she freezes in place as she remembers more horrid thoughts.

_**It was dark, cold, and damp without any food or water. The only thing that remained were the icy cold metal bars and a shivering 10-year old little girl. She was being punished for trying to run away and gain freedom...again. Yume still felt the sting on her back from the heated branding iron. Stripped naked, branded, and thrown into a cage was a very scared little girl. **_

_**"You're going to stay in the room until I say you can come out."**_

_**"P-Please...don't leave me in here! I-I'm afraid of the dark..." She pleaded but there wasn't a response.**_

_**Hours turned into days. Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. Yume had been left in there for three months with only the water from her ability to survive on. The moment she was released, she collapsed from lack of hunger. Her captor obviously didn't care as he dragged her by her hair, forcing her to train in order to gain food.**_

_**"That'll teach you to disobey me, Yume."**_

Tears began streaming down Yume's perfect cheeks as she brings her shaky hand holding the sharp instrument to her bicep. Before the assassin can make another mark on herself, a strong firm hand stops her. Yume turns to see who's obstructing herself from the bliss of pain, only to see its her captain.

"Stop trying to harm yourself..." He pleads softly. "Why won't you tell me who ruined you?"

"I-I can't..." The assassin whimpers like the scared girl she is on the inside. "Bad girls will get punished..."

The Shichibukai and his assassin meet up with rambunctious Straw-Hats to form a temporary alliance in order to take down one of the Yonko.

"Yosh! Let's do this alliance!" Luffy grins before chuckling a bit, noticing the figure behind Law. "Oi Tra-guy. Who's that?"

"She's the assassin of my crew, Dahlia Yume." The swordsman introduces Yume to everyone after returning the hearts to the correct bodies.

"How can such a beautiful lady enjoy traveling with a shit-head like you?!" Sanji frowns and gently takes the beauty's hand, personality changing completely. "Yume-chwan~~ you look freezing. Would you like my coat?"

Yume giggles a bit and offers the flirtatious cook a gentle smile. "Ah, thank you. You're such a gentleman."

"What an angel~" The blonde swirls around, drapes his blazer around the assassin's shoulders, and begins to cook a feast for the children that were rescued along with the G-5 Marines, the Shichibukai, Yume and the Straw Hats.

Robin and Zoro aren't the only ones having trouble trusting the assassin, Usopp and Nami are also a bit skeptical. Luffy decides to call a meeting after departing from Punk Hazard, and the only one who hasn't shown is Yume. Everyone can easily see her kneeling on the grassy deck and staring at the waves that pass by.

"What's wrong with her, Law-san?" The archaeologist questions.

"I wish I knew...she refuses to talk about it," Law sighs. "Or maybe she just won't tell me..."

"Maybe she needs female compassion and understanding." The lovely navigator adds.

The Shichibukai shrugs and stands, walking over to Yume and leading her inside for the meeting.

"Alright," The dark swordsman begins. "We need to go to Dressrosa to return Caesar. First, we have to negotiate with Doflamingo."

_D-Doflamingo?! _Yume's eyes widen and her skin slowly loses its olive color.

"My plan is to make him resign and destroy the SMILE factory which will cause Kaido to come to kill Doflamingo."

_Stop saying his name...p-please..._The assassin's eyes start welling up with tears as her captain continues.

"When we reach Dressrosa, we will be split into groups. One group will be with me to return Caesar, another will destroy the factory, and the other will protect the Sunny."

"Yosh!" Luffy grins and frowns when he notices Yume shaking visibly. "She doesn't look too good..maybe she needs meat."

"She's a vegetarian!" Everyone scolds the rubber man before panicking slightly when the assassin disappears.

"YUME!"


	5. Chapter 4

Yume escapes the kitchen quickly before anyone else sees her pathetic attempt to end her life. She hyperventilates as she rushes into the infirmary, quickly taking a scalpel and locking herself in the bathroom.

_I-I can't take it...they're bringing me back! I have to end this before its too late!_

The assassin pants vigorously and raises the medical blade, preparing to stab herself in the chest when the instrument suddenly vanishes. _He found me again...can't he let me die before I get killed for running away?!_

"Yume! Come out of there!" Law calls out to her through the door. "Just tell me what's wrong..."

"You won't understand! I can't go back there..." Yume sniffles.

"I can't understand if you don't tell me, Yume," The swordsman sighs and uses his ability to bring himself inside the bathroom which only made the assassin gasp in shock.

Before she can protest anymore, the Shichibukai just pulls the woman into a tight embrace as Robin advised earlier.

_**Earlier****_

"_What should I do?" Law sighed in distress as he flipped through the pages of a book he was reading. _

_"Show her compassion and understanding. Miss Assassin-san has probably gone through something traumatic in Dressrosa since she is terrified to return there." Robin explained without looking from her own novel. _

_"How the fuck do I do that?" The swordsman grumbled and shut his book. "I've never done that before...I think."_

_A soft chuckle was emitted from the archaeologist. _

_"Embrace her and assure her that she'll be ok."_

Yume looks absolutely surprised by the behavior of the usually cold-hearted man, but returns the embrace shyly. Dexterous fingers gently run through the assassin's long, soft curly hair without snagging it once.

_What is this tight feeling in my chest? It-It feels...warm? I don't understand...is this what- no it can't be. I won't say it._

Law didn't expect those two big beautiful purple eyes to look at him with so much pain hidden behind them. It seems she's asking for help with them, but no words are being said.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what you've been through..." He whispers against the top of Yume's hair.

"I was just turning eight years old when I abducted and forced into slavery...I was forced to become a science experiment for Dr. Vegapunk, and I'm the result of the first artificial devil's fruit. It's called the Mizu Mizu no mi, and it allows me to manipulate and become the element of water. The weaknesses are ice, sand, and extreme heat climate. My captor who made my life a complete hell is...Don Quixote Doflamingo." Yume explains softly. "He starved me, beat me, branded me, raped me anally so many times that my body became numb to the pain, and forced me to become a human weapon. I told you...I'm a monster..."

The swordsman is left in shock and a silent rage is building internally. He hugs the assassin closer to his chest.

"I swear on my life...I will protect you from him, Yume."


	6. Chapter 6

He Won't Say He's In Love

Chapter Six: Over and Over

"D-Doflamingo!"

In the flesh stands the reason of all of Yume's pain and suffering. 10'0 of pure horror and pink feathers stands before the petrified girl her, whom he tortured for ten years.

"Ah, Yume. I knew you'd come back to me eventually. You shouldn't have run away though."

Yume is frozen with fear at his presence, but manages to move her body enough in attempt to run. Her attempt to run is rendered useless to the abilities of the Ito Ito no mi as an invisible rope wraps around the assassin, knocking her to the ground. Doflamingo throws her over his shoulder after knocking her unconscious, and he carries her to the rendezvous point in Green Bit. Law notices the familiar figure in that monster's arms, growling like an angry beast.

"Let her go, Doflamingo! She has nothing to do with this!"

"I don't think so, Law. I'm going to kill you and her for betraying me."

Not long after those words Kikoku is drawn and Room! is spoken, surrounding everyone at the South West beach in the infamous blue film. The Marines quickly get out of range along with Caesar Clown, whom has been temporarily released by the dark swordsman. A sudden wave of water washes over the shore, pushing the Marines back and sending Caesar flying onto the Sunny-Go. In a flash, the once unconscious lady killer is now awake and on the run with Law. Doflamingo's vein pulses before shooting himself in the air, beginning to chase the two. Sending attack after attack, he still is unable to catch Yume, but he manages to hit the Heart Pirates' captain here &amp; there. Law grabs onto Yume right before Doflamingo catches up to them.

"_Room!"_ The infamous blue film surrounds the two. _"Shambles!"_ In the blink of an eye, a broken branch stands where the pair once before.

The blonde demon growls lowly yet again, rage building inside the 10-foot man and its best not to be in his path. Before he could reach the bridge, the Thousand Sunny, the Straw Hats, Trafalgar Law, and Dahlia Yume have already escaped Dressrosa.

_It's over...finally. I don't think I would have been able to look at his face anymore. Hell is over. Now I need to move past this...I promised...I...promised...Law…_

"Yume…"

_I hear his voice…_

"Oi, Yume."

Yume shakes her head a bit as she's shaken out of her thoughts. Bright purple eyes meet dark golden ones as she sees her captain looking at her with a concerned gaze. The waves calm down as the ship heads towards Zou. If it was possible to have a heart explode, it was going to happen to Law if he didn't turn away from the assassin he let join his crew. The usually calm, collected man is now blushing and having trouble keeping his cool. His stare averts somewhere else, mumbling something about being near Zou.

_What's the matter with me? S-She's my crew member...nakama...friend...no...more than that...I l- no...I won't say it…_

The killer beauty tilts her head in pure confusion as she watches her captain have an inner argument with himself.

"I won't say it…" Law accidentally says aloud, causing everyone else to look in his direction. He waves a hand dismissively over the issue and resumes making sure Yume is alright.

Once all the crazy battles ended, Doflamingo and his supposedly family are defeated and sent to prison. Everyone in Dressrosa eventually forgives King Riku for what happened ten years ago, and allowed him to be king again. As for the Straw-Hats, Law, and Yume? They're heading towards Zou to meet up with the rest of Law's crew. To be honest, the now former Shichibukai just wants to be reunited with his slightly annoying crew. Only a few more days with the psycho crew before the big reunion with his own crew, along with bringing his assassin back to the others. While the Straw-Hats prepare for yet another large party to celebrate their success at Dressrosa, golden eyes linger to the short beauty known as Yume. She's actually isolating herself from the crazy Straw-Hats, and believe it or not Law finds that impressive but he's also concerned.

"Yume...What's wrong?"

"Law…" The assassin looks up at her captain who is now sitting next to her. She rests her head on his lap as she lies down. "It's over now. I don't want to talk it about anymore."

The dark swordsman finds himself blushing under his white hat, and he only seems to blush brighter as the smaller figure nuzzles against his thigh tenderly. Yume shuts her beautiful eyes slowly and simply smiles.

"Thank you...for saving me…from Doflamingo and from myself. To be honest, I was always afraid to go out on my own because of him. I couldn't even look into a mirror without wanting to destroy my reflection...I was so broken...but being with you and the others made me see past the horror I've gone through. I'm truly thankful for that, Law. I wish it was easy to explain though it may never be. It'll be nice to finally relax and-"

Her words are cut off as she finally falls asleep. She wasn't kidding; she was broken and Law vows to be the one to fix her. Not only was she a part of his crew, Yume has become the center of his whole world. The only other thing on the former Shichibukai's mind besides his crew and Yume is his inner ordeal.

_**If there's a prize for rotten judgment**_

_**I guess I've already won that**_

_**No girl is worth the aggravation**_

_**It's ancient history**_

_**Been there, done that…**_

_**It's too cliché**_

_**I won't say I'm in love**_

_**I thought my heart had learned its lesson**_

_**It feels so good when you start out**_

_**My head is screaming get a grip boy**_

_**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out…**_

The reunion at Zou was clearly more emotional than expected. Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin well up with tears of joy when their captain is in view from the yellow submarine. Jean Bart is calm and collected as usual until he watches his nakama rush over to hug Law.

"Captain! We've missed you!"

"I missed you guys, too. Don't cry now...I'm not leaving you guys again." Law attempts to soothe his hysterical crew, only to smile when they relax but don't release their embrace until they see their new crew member.

"Tra-guy! Oi!" Luffy calls from the Thousand Sunny and grins. "Come join our party and bring your crew!"

"Mugiwara-ya, there's no time to-" The swordsman starts to reply then sighs when his crew begs to go to the party. "Fine...we're coming…"

Sanji, Franky, and Zoro carry the necessary tools onto the island in order to get the celebration underway. Food and booze start getting passed around while Brook entertains everyone with music. Even Robin and Jean Bart are enjoying themselves with the festivities which is rare since they're the ones who keep to themselves mostly. Shachi is helping the blonde make a ton of food to feed everyone, especially Luffy, while Zoro and Nami have a drinking contest with Penguin. Once Brook begins to play a certain song, everyone with the exception of Law, Robin, and Jean Bart start to sing along.

_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,**_

_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,**_

_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,**_

_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,**_

_**Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo**_

_**Umikaze kimakase namimakase**_

_**Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu**_

_**Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta**_

_**Sayonara minato, Tsumugi no sato yo**_

_**DON to icchou utao, funade no uta**_

_**Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete**_

_**Oretacha yuku zo, umi no kagiri**_

Yume giggles softly as the drunken group finally pass out in which declares the green-haired man the winner since he's still drinking sake. Once the rubber captain gets wind of the song, he too joins in.

_**Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo**_

_**Warera kaizoku, umi watteku**_

_**Nami wo makura ni, negura wa fune yo**_

_**Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro**_

_**Arashi ga kita zo, senri no sora ni**_

_**Nami ga odoru yo, DORAMU narase**_

_**Okubyoukaze ni fukarerya saigo**_

_**Asu no asahi ga nai ja nashi**_

_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,**_

_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,**_

_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,**_

_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,**_

Eventually Jean Bart joins in along with Robin, and the party seems to be going really well. Only a handful of the two crews continue to goof off and sing as well as dance drunkenly, but this party is a much needed event after leaving Dressrosa. Law finally pulls Yume away from the swooning Sanji, leading her into the silence of the submarine.

"Law? Why did you take me here?" She asks to break the silence.

"Words aren't going to be enough...besides they're useless at the moment."

The assassin stares in confusion before blushing furiously when her captain presses his lips against her own. He gently pushes his tongue past her lips, smirking to himself when he feels her tongue ring. Since there is a big height difference, the swordsman picks up the short woman and carries her to their shared bedroom. Yume gently parts the kiss once her back touches the covers.

"I-I can't do this...not yet...I'm sorry…"

"Do you love me, Yume?"

That question just throws off the beauty's thoughts and just causes her to blush as their eyes meet.

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven****: A Brighter Future**

"_Do you love me, Yume?"_

"_Yes."_

Law runs his dexterous fingers through her soft black hair before initiating another kiss, pushing his tongue back into Yume's mouth. That tongue ring clearly excites the dark swordsman a lot more than it should, and it ignites his curiosity as the kiss parts. Forcing the assassin into anything she doesn't want to do will only trigger more bad memories so regretfully those tattooed hands don't go further than caressing Yume's sides and hips. The assassin finally gets a good look at the usually preserved swordsman's face as it's right in front of her own. His face is more mature, more seductive than ever before, and impossibly handsome. He has dark golden eyes that seem to hold all the mysteries in the universe along with a broken history that may never be revealed, a soft nose that flared slightly when he was mad, frustrated. _Or aroused._ The features of his face seem to be carved from stone that comes from falling stars. At one point, she already learned every line, each texture, and every detail. She actually believes she would know the man... the hidden inner man who remains a mystery to everyone around him, even to his crew.

_God, he is sexy. Dark, dangerous, that sense of the untamed fierceness just barely buried below the surface...wanting to be released..._

The assassin's thoughts are cut off as she shuts her eyes and releases a soft moan when Law begins to nip at her neck, leaving marks and hickeys as he kisses down her skin. Their eyes meet once more when she opens her eyes, and it feels like Law's torturing her with his grin and gaze. His seductive grin is scorching, completely in tune with the hunger in his golden eyes along with his impatient erection. Yume tries to catch her breath, thrilled to her core when his sexy masculine tone washes over her, "You're a rare beauty Yume, and I cannot wait to be inside you. I want to know what you feel like around me."

Law runs the back of his hand down her soft cheek, and then tenderly traces the line of Yume's jaw with a knuckle. Those fiery words throw off the beauty's desire to almost unbearable levels and beyond. He lowers himself between Yume's legs and gently tugs the hem of her panties, gazing up at the aroused woman for some sort of permission to continue. A nod is all that is needed before her lacy black panties are quickly discarded, revealing the assassin's perfect vagina along with her pierced clitoris. Law drapes his tongue out from his mouth and traces circles around that clit ring, smirking to himself at how sexy it is and how sexy her moans sound. Yume lets out a quick gasp the moment she feels a finger penetrate her wet pussy, and the volume of her moans only increase slightly as he sucks on her clit while pumping his long digit slowly.

"I can't take it...p-please put it inside me…" Her words react like a trigger to Law, and he takes off the rest of his clothes in a hurry. The sweet torture doesn't reside as he slowly presses the tip of his cock inside Yume, causing her to squirm slightly and she gently tries to speed the process in order to get relief from her burning arousal.

"Someone's in a hurry…" Law smirks as he finally gives her what she wants, pushing in the rest of his dick and loving the loud moan that escapes her lips.

_Oh my God...I didn't think it'd be so...big..._Her thoughts swirl around in her head as she submits herself to the man on top of her. It was unusual for such a powerful being to subcome to the pleasure so easily, but Law is the first and only man to see this side of the lethal woman. At first the thrusts start out slowly in order for Yume to get used to having such a big thing inside her. Her pleas for more only arouse the dark surgeon more, and his pace quickens with each thrust. The assassin's senses are spiraling uncontrollably when her g-spot is struck by his large shaft and a loud cry fills the room. Law simply smirks at the sound and keeps thrusting into that same spot just to hear her cry out his name as she moans. Their climaxes seem inevitable as their bodies move in sync while the sex seems endless. With one final thrust, Law and Yume release at the same time and time seems to stop afterwards. Neither want to move nor did they notice the crew coming back into the submarine. Only the sounds of snickering knocks the two back into reality, and Yume gently throws the captain off her in order to cover up.

"We knew it~! Captain is in love!" Penguin and Shachi laugh before running in terror when Law lifts his hand.

"Don't disembody them…" Yume gently holds Law's hand and makes a water whip shut the door. "We should have shut the door…"

Law blushes slightly as he sits on the edge of the bed, letting his guard down when her arms wrap around his shoulders and when tender lips kiss the junction between his neck and shoulder. Her tenderness is something different to him, but he loves it.

"Law, I love you." Yume whispers into his ear and releases her embrace when the words aren't said back.

The dark swordsman looks down at the beauty underneath him at a complete loss for words, not wanting to reveal his tragic past. Painful memories attempt to overpower the pleasant ones yet again. Seeing what that horrible man did to the only one who cared for him after losing his family, it's tearing Law into pieces. _Cora-san…_

"I'm sorry, Cora-san…" He whispers soft enough to be inaudible for anyone without heightened senses, the opposite of the woman he just made love to.

The assassin somewhat senses the angst aura on her captain, her lover, and presses their lips together for a kiss to break those unpleasant thoughts running through his mind.

"Whoever Cora-san is, I bet he's proud of you for the man you've become."

_Are you proud of me, Cora-san? _The dark swordsman just nods and shuts his eyes. "Let's go to bed."

_**Tears continue to fall as a newly sharp razor is revealed. It's getting lined up to her wrist once more, and she slowly starts to slice her pale skin yet again. This is the only release from the constant abuse, the constant rapes, and simply a release from reality. There is no one to save her, and no one would be able to stop her from taking her life the moment she snaps. She learned these things from the other soldiers taking their lives to avoid working for that monster, and she's been trying to end her life ever since because of him. Blood begins to trickle down her fingertips as the sharp metal penetrates the skin, newly shed tears sting the wound as the saltiness falls into the fresh cut. **_

"_**Nobody will care if I die. I don't exist...I'm nothing…"**_

Yume gasps softly as she wakes up from her painful memories, panting softly and looking around to make sure Law hasn't woken up. She carefully slips out of bed to take a shower, wanting to wash away the thin layer of sweat covering her because of the bad dream. The first drop hits her damaged skin once the faucet is turned on. She starts to remember what had happened just now, it all seemed clear. The warm droplets form steam as he stands there without any movement, the memories of Law's tenderness are making her thoughts swirl pleasantly. That happy moment with the man Yume loves with every fiber in her body, just fills her heart with a happiness she never thought she'd find. Steam shortly clouds the shower while the water washes the sweat away, and this feels heavenly to her. Though she's washing away the dark swordsman's scent off her skin as well, the assassin still feels the heat from his touch all over her. Her hand slides down her perfect figure, moving between her soft thighs. Yume bites her lower lip gently while she caresses her sensitive clitoris with her fingers slowly. Soft whimpers and moans escape past her lips as her pace quickens, making herself hot and moist. The raven-haired beauty shuts her eyes and releases another moan, penetrating her womanhood with two fingers and imagining her captain making love to her again.

"Mm, Law… I-I need you inside me…"

"Having fun without me?" Yume freezes in shock at the deep voice resonating in the bathroom,

"L-Law?! Did I...wake you?" The assassin squeaks and blushes furiously, moving her hand away quickly.

"I know the sound of your moans anywhere, and I got horny in my sleep," Law says with a chuckle and joining Yume in the shower, "Mind if I join you?"

Yume shakes her head and strokes his cock slowly, looking up at him with a lustful gaze, "I can solve both of our problems…"

A smirk forms on Law's face as he makes her turn around gently, hinting for her to bend over. Seeming to get the hint, the assassin bends over a bit and moans when she feels her captain penetrate her with his large cock. She pleads for more as the dark surgeon starts off thrusting at a slow pace, and his pace quickens with each thrust. The assassin's senses are spiraling uncontrollably when her g-spot is struck by his large cock and a loud cry of ecstasy echoes in the bathroom. Law simply smirks at that and continues thrusting into that same spot repeatedly just to hear her moan his name over and over. Yume gasps and moans once more as she climaxes, loving the fact that Law climaxed at the same time so she feels all of his essence flood her insides.

_I hope I don't get pregnant..._


End file.
